


No Other Way

by I_Fucked_Up



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A little sad but happy in the end, Cuddles, Deployment, Fluff, Gen, I suck at tagging too., I think Jean and Eren are a little OOC; sorry, It's really just fluff, M/M, Military, Pouting Eren, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Fucked_Up/pseuds/I_Fucked_Up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco had a longer contract with the Military than Eren or Jean so they had to suck it up when he was away. They made efforts to talk through Skype every Friday but Eren started feeling left out because Jean had more time to talk to Marco since he didn't work full time, just occasionally took an odd job that usually involved a lot of paper work while Eren was stuck in classes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Other Way

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'm sorry for any typographical errors. I'm doing another impulsive type and post with a quick scan through for errors. I'm not even sure if I like this fic. I like the pairing and decided, again, on a whim, I wanted to write it. It was also inspired by a picture.

****

 

I sat in class listening to my professor drone on about mathematical theorems and formulas that were rubbish. For math supposedly being a 'logical' subject but none of it is logical to me; once you start adding invisible numbers or complicated stuff like that. I can do if for the most part but that doesn't mean I enjoy it. I let my eyes trail around the room, doodling little note about whatever comes to mind, and little faces that looked to similar to someone who was no longer here.

 

"It's Friday. He's like this every Friday." I can hear Armin answer someone's question and I can only assume they're talking about me. I look up turning my head to catch Armin's eyes with raising my eyebrows at him. He flushes in embarrassment of being caught talking about someone behind their back. I glance at the clock and sigh. _16:20. Five minutes._ I subtly close my textbook, slide my notebook into my messenger bag, stuff my phone back into the front pouch of my stolen hoodie, and toss my pen back into the front zipper pocket of my bag. _Two minutes to go._

 

I'm out of my seat before my professor can dismiss the whole class. I hear Armin shout my name but I toss an apology over my shoulder bolting down the hall. I have to jump out of Mikasa's way and spin around her while telling her I'd stop to talk later after catching the baffled look in her eyes while her face stayed emotionless. I take the stairs two at a time to the front lobby of my university jumping over the railing on the last stretch of steps earning a shout from the school's Headmaster. I ignore him like I have every Friday in the past idly wondering why he bothers to scold me, he knows I'm going to do it, because I've been doing this since my second year. I haul ass down the sidewalk taking me toward the East side of downtown. I take my chances crossing traffic when I don't have a walk signal and pray no cops stop me. I need to get home. _The Gods must like me today!_  I think vaguely as I make my way up the stairs to my apartment. I fling the door open, toss my bag down, kick my shoes off and squeal when I hear Jean talking. I slam the door running full-speed through the apartment sliding into the room in my socks trying to stop by grabbing onto Jean's shirt but we end up tumbling over with the computer chair. I recover first jerking my head up over the edge of the table grinning sheepishly at a worried Marco on the other end of the video feed.

 

"Hi." I breathe my greeting scratching at the back of my neck ignoring Jean's grumbling under me until he punches me in the gut making me double over again but rolling off of him. I watch as he stands, rights the fallen chair, and steps up to me scooping me up to walk over to the computer and plop down with me in his lap.

 

"Did you punch him, Jean?" Marco's voice is sharp with the accusation, I'd grin if I wasn't whining.

 

"I didn't do it hard." Jean pouts. Marco looks like he's about to snap at him but I want to be happy.

 

"Marco." I sing effectively taking the negative attention off Jean. I lean back into Jean's chest as much as he'll let me.

 

"Eren. How was your day?"

 

"Boring." I pout but can't fight the smile as Jean presses kisses to the exposed skin of my neck. "How was yours?" I question then backtrack. "It hasn't started, never mind the first question. What are your plans today?" I ask instead. He looks thoughtful.

 

"Probably go shopping. I need gifts to send home." His smile is still as breathtaking but I'd rather be able to reach out and touch him, and I can't resist the urge so I reach out at the screen and trace his features with the tip of my finger while Jean rubs reassuring circles on my thigh. I know it's hard on him too but I seem to be an open book for them both to read.

 

"I'll be home in no time, don't worry." Marco whispers like he's trying not to cry with me which I didn't realize I was until Jean thumbs a tear off my right cheek. I sniffle and rubs away the tears with the back of my hands.

 

"You should start getting ready." Jean says softly. I whimper hiding my face in his neck at the suggestion feeling I hadn't had enough time with Marco. I knew Jean and Marco had been talking for an hour previously by the timer on the Skype call and it made my stomach churn in jealousy. Marco makes a noise that sounds like an agreement.

 

"Do you have to?" I ask knowing my tone was pleading but I didn't care. I never got to talk as long as Jean but neither of them would let me miss class to talk. I did once and I got the silent treatment for nearly a week which, let me tell you, was horrible.

 

"Yes. I've got an early meeting." I look at the screen with a sad nod and quiet 'alright'. "I'll be home soon. I love you." I nod again climbing out of Jean's lap heading to the bedroom that doesn't even smell like the three of us live here. It's just my detergent, Jean's cologne and our body wash. I crawl into bed to the farthest side of the bed settled against the wall that Marco always curled back against. I heard Jean and Marco exchange a few words then Jean's heavier footsteps head my way. I pull the covers over my head to block him out but it doesn't deter him. He crawls over me, straddling my thighs, yanks the comforter back to glower down at me in serious concern.

 

"What?" I growl sniffling with a glare directed over his left shoulder. He doesn't say anything as he leans down to brush his lips over mine but it wasn't a kiss. Not even a promise of one.

 

"You broke his heart." Jean mumbles moving to mouth along my jaw flicking his tongue occasionally. "You're such a brat, you know that?" He growls against my collarbone then sinking his teeth into the tender flesh between my neck and shoulder. I gasp a groan lifting my back off the bed.

 

"S-s-stop. Please. I don't wan-" Jean cuts me off.

 

"I know. Message him. We know you love him but you know he has to have reassurance." Jean presses a harsh bruising kiss to my lips leaving me colder than I was before as he left. I snatch my phone after a few seconds and settle on a Snapchat. I record a short message telling him I loved him then make another as I run through the apartment then a last one once I caught up with Jean and attach myself to his back while he was starting dinner. Marco replied a bit later as he made his way to his meeting with the promise of calling back when he got a chance but I knew he wouldn't call back that night and by the way Jean let me snuggle with him he knew too.

 

"Won't you guys let me stay out just two Fridays a month?" I asked via Snapchat the next day late in the evening. Jean said if Marco agreed he'd agree which made my blood boil and I snapped but Jean was there to screw a cap back on my anger with slow kisses, tender touches, and two rounds of steamy sex before I felt thoroughly fucked and couldn't even muster up the strength to complain.

 

.  
.  
.  
.

 

 

  
The following Friday I didn't bother going to school. I opted for the small bakery around the block that I work at. I ignored texts from Mikasa and Armin inquiring my whereabouts as I bustled around the small building taking orders, fixing drinks, and delivering them to the customers who dined in. At a quarter to four I high-tailed it home. The agreed time was 17:00 on Fridays, because that was easiest for Marco to sit down and actually talk to us instead of sending little messages back and forth, but Jean and Marco always have been talking for at least an hour by the time I get home normally, so I figured for once I'd be there around the time they actually start the call. As I ran I idly wonder how we got through being deployed at different times. That was the hardest thing we ever went through. Marco had signed a longer contract, being in the medical side of things, Jean had been crazy worried all the time when we both first got out.

 

"Eren." Jean's voice knocked me out of my rushed thoughts. I breathe shakily trying to give him my best innocent smile and giggle only to sigh when he just stares.

 

"Class?" I pout looking away.

 

"Go." Jean didn't have to point out where because I _knew_. I'd have to pass Marco on screen to go to the bedroom. Marco always said he'd end the call if I didn't and Jean agreed that it wasn't right for me to talk to either of them if I couldn't follow that simple rule.

 

"But-"

 

"Hey! Jean, is that Eren?!" Marco's voice floats through the air from the office. I dared a look at Jean who jerks his head toward the office. It was really just a small corner in the living room the Marco had stuck a desk, white board, cork board and a bunch of sticky notes reminding us of appointments, deployments dates, little love notes and whatever else could fit up there.

 

"Hey, baby." Marco smiled like there was nothing wrong which made my stomach twist but I scanned his face as he smiled again getting the pang in my chest from longing to _touch_  him. At this point talking isn't enough, I _need_ to touch him. I need to see him home and dancing around the kitchen. I need to smile like crazy when he pulls me into the dance routine despite my many complaints about not dancing.

 

"I- Er- Hi." I give him a finger wave and shift uncomfortably. _I should have gone to class._ I think angrily at myself as I turn to go to the bedroom.

 

"Hey! Where are you going?" Marco all but shouts which is unusual. I look back at him.

 

"Jean told me to go to the bedroom. I skipped class." I say forcing myself not to mumble as the words tasted bitter and I don't want that taste to be repeated because he couldn't hear me.

 

"C'mon, Jean, let him stay for today." Marco does this shiny eyed look that always has Jean caving. This time he does but it takes a minute. Jean hauls me into the computer chair settling me in his lap, arms securely around my waist, chin on my shoulder. I drown out the conversation and just watch both Marco and Jean in the respective windows. Marco looks good. A little more muscle than he had when he left six months ago. Jean looks happier when Marco smiles at the little things he says.

 

"Hey, talk to him." Jean murmurs against my neck as he places a kiss there that makes me shiver.

 

"What do I say?" I ask out loud directed at them both really but I hadn't meant to actually speak. Marco's laugh replaces the air in the room engulfing us in relaxation.

 

"Well you didn't go to class, so what did you do instead?" Marco asks still smiling. Maybe I'm not in _that_  much trouble.

 

"I took a shift at the bakery." I mutter earning a pinch to my side which made me yelp. "Stop." I draw out the word with a childish pout puffing my cheeks glaring at Jean who smiles back like he didn't do anything wrong at all. I huff a breath and cross my arms.

 

"Ah. The famous Yeager pout." Jean sighs dramatically nipping at my earlobe.

 

"How can you stand this?" I ask Marco sounding odd even to myself. He shrugs.

 

"I'll get you both to myself soon enough. Hey, I've got to go. There's a stack of papers on my desk, another meeting, and then we're flying out for the last part of the mission. I love you both okay?" Marco says suddenly after leaning away from the computer. He looked guilty. I've only seen him look guilty once before and that was when he planned a surprise birthday party after all of us got together. He knew I didn't want it, I'd grown out of them when Armin, Mikasa, and I got out of the country finding a home in the city. But the look of guilt was different this time, I couldn't figure out what it was but something was off. I relayed my broken record singing of 'I love you! I love you too' then slip off Jean's lap making the short trip to the bedroom. If I wasn't in trouble I'd be able to take a nap after my emotionally draining day. I drowned out the last of the conversation Jean and Marco were having. I pounced on the bed limbs out in all directions. I cracked an eye open when I heard Jean's footsteps stop at the doorway finding him with his belt folded in his hand under crossed arms looking relaxed against the door frame. _Oh. Fuck._

 

I was in so much trouble.

 

 

.  
.  
.  
.

 

 

**-Three months later-**

 

 

"Jean!" I whine opting to act like a child and not pick a fight with him because Marco hated us fighting and one of us ended up with something broken, bruised, or twisted when we fought, even though all of our fights start out as arguments.

 

"Shut up." Was the gruff reply I got. I glare up at Jean. He'd cut his hair with the undercut but leaving the ashy blonde he styled into a quiff when he felt like it but most days he'd roll out of bed, bed head and all, to do nothing. He didn't get a "steady" job after getting out of the Military. Only taking odd jobs here and there when he felt like he was going insane from being cooped up in the apartment. 

 

"Make me." I sneer pulling my lips over my teeth. He glances up at my face from where his hands were working on a tie. _I hate ties._   _I hat-_ My thoughts were cut short from the harsh kiss to my lips, tongue working against my lips and teeth nipping at my bottom lip. When he pulls back I feel a bit winded and lean against his chest.

 

"Shut up." He says again but it's softer this time as he presses a smaller more gentle kiss to my lips then my nose before turning his attention back to the tie he was knotting because I hate wearing them therefore I didn't care to learn _how_  to tie one.

 

"Why do we have to go out? I'd rather be snuggled on the couch with _The Lion King_ on." I pout as Jean drags me through the apartment, out the door, pausing to lock it, down the stairs because he hated the old elevator he swore was going to crash one of these days, and into the lobby.

 

"Because it's your birthday and we already promised Mikasa and Armin we'd go out with them." Jean reminds me simply but he'd been acting jittery all evening. I honestly wished he'd let me call them and tell them to meet us at our apartment and was could just have a huge cuddle fest because it's a Wednesday night after a long day of boring classes and two days until I get my ten minutes of a free Marco at most.

 

"I don't want to go." I groan stubbornly starting to turn back to the apartment. Jean catches the collar of my dress shirt hauling me behind himself not caring if I stumbled because he was there if I actually fell but he wasn't taking any chances of me turning back.

 

"I don't care. You may have been use to getting your way with that pout with them and Marco but it doesn't work on me."

 

"It worked last time you had a pile of paperwork and tried to ignore me." I remind him of last month when he had come home with a stack of paperwork for Gods know what and I was in a needy mood but he was ignoring me. I crawled into his lap straddling his thighs draping myself over his with a pout that had him melting in seconds. He growled at the memory.

 

"You also cost me valuable time doing that paperwork." He tries to sound angry but I knew he wasn't he just wanted to be immune to my pouting, simply because he wanted to say he wasn't completely in love with me, but it wasn't going to work. Not any time soon at least.

 

"At least you were relaxed when you started it otherwise you'd have never finished and I would have been up all through the night checking on you when you had a fit because you were stressed and frustrated." I say laughing softly when he glared at me. I reach up to grab his wrist removing his hand from my neck, surprised he let me, then intertwined our fingers in a silent 'I'm-not-going-anywhere'. He gave my fingers a soft squeeze as we made our way down the sidewalk to one of my favorite restaurants. They had a few strings of lights lining the overhang of the deck they had built for customers to eat on but they weren't as busy as I thought they'd be.

 

"Huh. Weird." I voice before thinking. Jean makes a noise of question. I look around before responding.

 

"They usually have decent business even for it being the middle of the week." Jean makes another noise but says nothing. We walk into the building immediately greeted by a blonde host. She leads us to the back room usually reserved for parties, large groups, or weddings. A small group of people have already gathered around the table of presents.

 

"Eren!" Armin cries running toward me throwing his arms around my neck forcing me to lean down so he wouldn't have to lean up on his toes.

 

"Armin, we saw each other today in class." I mutter shaking my head in laughter. He grumbles about me not staying to talk anymore and that we don't go out enough and Mikasa backed him up when she pulled me into a side hug. Others came up to me wishing me a happy birthday but it was their knowing creepy smiles that had me on edge. Jean was by my side at all times like he was afraid I'd run or fall flat on my ass even though I refused alcohol. I promised Marco I'd stop drinking, although he'd only asked me to cut back my Freshman year in college, because I'd gotten particularly drunk after a fight with Jean and started a second fight with him before storming out and getting lost for about a day. They were _furious_  with me after they found me and an angry Marco is a Marco I _never_  want to see again so I just quit, it was easier than having to watch how much I was drinking.

 

"Jean, go mingle. Gods, I'm not going to touch the alcohol." I whisper heatedly at him. He blinks at me then shuffles over to snatch a glass of champagne off the table filled with food making me giggle the way he just throws it back.

 

"He's going to make himself sick." Armin comments offhandedly but I hum in agreement. Jean settles behind me in a conversation with Mikasa but I can feel his eyes on me. When I turn to look at him I find him smiling up at the clock.

 

"Creepy." I mutter watching him then flick my eyes to the clock. It's nearly eleven and surely the owner should be kicking us out soon... The door to the room cuts off my train of thought and after that everything is in slow motion. Jean whipped his head to me a devilish smile nodding toward the door where I slowly turn my head to look. _Marco._  My mind breathes as my breath hitches.

 

"Marco." I gasp nearly toppling my chair over at the abruptness of my standing and my legs are moving before I have to tell them to. I launch myself at him, legs around his waist, arms around his shoulders and sobbing into his neck listening to his sweet voice trying to soothe me.

 

"I swear to the Gods if you're fucking with me." I lean back to inspect every freckle on his beautiful face, his nose, those light brown eyes, soft lips pulled into a smile with a peek of white teeth gleaming behind them. The crinkles at the edges of his eyes. Small scar on his forehead from training years ago.

 

"Now why would I do that to the birthday boy?" He teased lightly knowing my fragile mental state right now could shatter and I'd be sobbing harder than before. He peppered my face with kisses tightening his hold under my thighs. "You're not letting me go, are you?" He asked softly. I shook my head in the crook of his necks making him laugh.

 

"Eren."

 

"Not a chance." I snarl at Jean when he touched my back after Marco walked over to him and Mikasa.

 

"You're such a baby." Everyone seemed to agree with that statement but I couldn't even muster up the energy to glare at them. I knew Marco had been fine but I'm not letting him go until I _absolutely_  have to.

 

"I don't care. He's mine." Marco laughed again pressing a kiss to my shoulder with a thumb tracing a line against the back of my thigh.

 

"He's ours, you little shit." Jean slurred playfully. I let go of Marco enough to twist around, flick Jean between the eyes and curl myself around Marco again ignoring Jean's grumbling.

 

"And you're both mine." Marco said sweetly. He's too good for this world and I'm not sure how I ended up with this man loving myself and Jean.

 

.  
.

 

Once we were back in our apartment Marco let me wrap myself around him again as Jean pulled us both between his legs to rest against his chest.

 

"Not that I'm not grateful, but why are you home? You had another two weeks of deployment." I whisper afraid to ask the question but it was raging in my head needing the answer.

 

"Erwin had been looking over my request to come home for the end of the week-"

 

"You have to go back?!" I cry out despite his closeness. I deflate when he winces at my volume and let him pull me back down to our nest of legs, arms and blankets.

 

"No. Levi convinced him that the mission was over and that we could make it home before your birthday. So I'm here for good." Marco whispered against my temple. _For good?_

 

"For good?" I ask softly not bothering to move, between Jean's fingers in my hair and Marco's voice, I felt too good to move. I felt warm. I inhaled a scent that was purely Marco. It was soft, warm, something like vanilla with a fruity undertone to it.

 

"For good." He whispered again. I fell asleep with my two lovers, Jean's humming a lullaby between replies to Marco's instigated conversation who fell asleep after me from jet-lag and Jean groaned when he realized this but soon followed us into a dreamless slumber tangled up with each other and none of us would have it no other way.

 


End file.
